


Waiting for the days to come

by ca_te



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writte on 09 May 2010. Merlin/Arthur one-sided.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting for the days to come

**Author's Note:**

> Writte on 09 May 2010. Merlin/Arthur one-sided.

"What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies."

[Aristotle]

 

If on his first days in Camelot someone would have told him that he would have enjoyed spending time with Arthur he would have never believed them. He remembers how is blood had boiled in his veins and how the magic had curled inside of him, somewhere around his stomach, when he had seen Arthur bulling that poor servant, or when Arthur had challenged him in the market.

Then something had slowly shifted, between tidying up Arthur's rooms and following him when he went hunting around the woods. If at the beginning Merlin had just followed the Dragon's words, if at the beginning he had followed Arthur's paces reluctantly, as a dog who has to follow his master, with the passing of the seasons Merlin has started to walk at Arthur's side. The idea of a destiny for him and Arthur, for the two of them together, has slowly been carved into his heart and mind, it is the aim which guides his magic, which makes him want to understand more about the power he seems to have within himself since when he was nothing more than a child, too little to understand that making objects flow around at mid-air wasn't something normal.

Somehow it feels right to save Arthur whenever it is needed, to help and support him, even though sometimes it is painful not to be able to stand proud in front of the prince and tell him that yes, he is the one on whom he can count, the one who corrects the aim of his arrows, the one who more than once has been ready to throw away his life to save Arthur's.

Merlin is aware of Arthur believing in him, trusting him, and yet, yet there is always that tiny bit of distance between them, a distance which doesn't seem to be possible to fill, that probably would be filled only when Arthur will become the king, and Merlin will be free to be who he is.

Sometimes Merlin daydreams about those days to come, the days when he will not have to hide his powers, when Arthur will know all of him, as true friends should be able to do.

Sometimes Merlin thinks about what being friends means, and he wonders if Arthur considers him a friend, and not only a servant, a man who can just pass by without leaving a trace, except for a made bed. This is something which terrifies Merlin, the idea that he could be nothing more than a shadow for Arthur, that he could be just a tool of destiny for Camelot and for the future Albion.

But then there are Arthur's little gestures which come to rescue him from the sea of his thoughts, the way Arthur's smiles contently when they ride side by side on some free summer afternoon, or the way he trusts Merlin enough to start to talk to him about his thoughts, about his feelings for Gwen. And, even though Merlin cannot deny that it hurt a bit, a little pang of pain lost somewhere in the subtle space between his heart and his ribs, for some unknown reason, he can't help to feel warm, to feel that Arthur has chosen him as a companion, and that it's not only destiny which has put them side by side on the same road.

It's after having been blessed with one of these clues, of these little hints left around by Arthur, that Merlin always thinks that he'll gladly remain by his prince's side, till new days come, till the end comes. If sometimes Arthur's eyes seems to him more azure than they really are, if a touch of Arthur's hand on his shoulder makes his breath twirl weirdly in his lungs, Merlin will just treasure these sensations somewhere safe within him, deep inside the magic being he is, and will just continue to be the man on whom Arthur can rely, he will just continue to be the other side of the coin, as destiny has chosen, as he himself has chosen.


End file.
